Arcanes Lunaires
by aKhen
Summary: La lune est l'astre qui caractérise le mieux les rêves, les attentes et la sensibilité. Cet astre qui est également symbole de la perdition et l'enlisement de l'esprit et mène bien souvent à l'abandon de soi. Hinata l'a compris et l'a ressenti jusque dans son âme, attirée par deux hommes que tout oppose sur fond de mission périlleuse. En sortira-t-elle indemne ?
1. Chapitre 1

Hello, ravie de vous retrouver ici. Voilà une nouvelle fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment maintenant.

J'espère que vous apprécierez et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Bonne lecture.

Akhen (L)

* * *

Le vent soufflait une douce brise sur les coquelicots qui jalonnaient le petit parc. Le soleil embrasait les grands arbres tandis qu'ils abritaient sous leurs grandes feuilles les écureuils malicieux. Il faisait une douce chaleur en cet après-midi ensoleillé et Hinata se sentait pleinement heureuse à cet instant-là. Assise à la table de son jardin, elle admirait la vie se répandre dans les fleurs colorées qui parsemaient l'endroit. Elle inspirait à grandes bouffées l'air printanier des sakuras qui se répandait dans le vent. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne connaissait pas de plus beau sentiment que cette paix intérieure et probablement avait-elle raison. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle adorait ce lieu et son père l'accompagnait parfois ici. Ces moments avaient des airs surréalistes tant elle n'y était pas habituée et elle les chérissait de tout son cœur.

« Hinata-sama, il commence à faire frais, ne souhaitez-vous pas rentrer ? » demanda l'une de ses cousines.

« Oui, je vais rentrer », répondit-elle en admirant le soleil s'étendre sur le tronc du chêne. « Il est temps je pense. Merci Tori. »

Tori, sa servante et cousine éloignée la plus proche s'inclina et s'éclipsa. Hinata se doutait de la raison de cette interruption. C'était une tactique rondement menée par son père pour lui rappeler de s'apprêter. Ce soir, la famille Itsuwa venait dîner et des discussions probables sur les prochaines fiançailles allaient être abordées. Le père de Hinata n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait donner sa « chère » fille à Hirofumi Itsuwa ou à Juumonji Katsuto. Hinata se rembrunit et soupira longuement. Elle se retourna et jeta un regard vers la chambre de ses parents, se sentant épiée et vit son père sourire tendrement.

Elle sourit à son tour avant de rentrer dans le manoir principal Hyûga pour se préparer à la longue soirée qui l'attendait. Lorsque le soir arriva et que les Itsuwa s'installèrent dans le petit salon, Hinata démontra une parfaite maîtrise des usages et s'enquit du bien-être des invités. Elle avait revêtue un Hōmongi pour l'occasion et était resplendissante. La soirée se passa dans une ambiance plutôt agréable bien que Hinata était légèrement ennuyée. Cependant en tant que Hyûga, la jeune femme su faire face et se comporta en digne représentante du clan.

Lorsque les Itsuwa s'en allèrent, la jeune femme soupira longuement. Enfin, ils étaient partis. La jeune Hyûga trouvaient cette mascarade d'un ennui et surtout elle était agacée de voir son père jongler entre ses « prétendants ». Katsuto était pour elle un ami incomparable et Hirofumi lui était aussi agréable qu'un soulier mal chaussé.

« Tu peux aller te reposer maintenant Hinata », l'informa son père.

« Merci père », répondit-elle en s'inclinant puis se dirigea d'un pas leste vers sa chambre.

« Ah, j'oubliai », dit-il d'un ton plus vif. « Ta jeune amie Tenten est passée en ce début d'après-midi. Je lui ai dit de repasser demain matin avant tes cours de shamisen »

« Merci père, vous avez bien fait. »

Il lui sourit légèrement avant de se retourner. Hinata se doutait des tracas qui occupaient les pensées du chef de clan. Hiashi avait réellement changé et après la grande guerre il s'était adouci et avait drastiquement changé sa perception des choses et notamment des liens qui le liaient à ses filles. Hinata avait tant prié les dieux pour que ça arrive et enfin, Hiashi avait osé montrer un peu de son affection. Elle chérissait davantage sa vie et semblait enfin apaisée. Elle remplissait ses tâches d'héritière à la perfection bien qu'elle gardait souvent le silence, elle osait davantage donner son avis quand elle le jugeait nécessaire ou que son père l'encourageait à parler.

Hinata leva son regard sur le miroir qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait pas tant changé après ces quelques années. Elle attrapa l'épingle à fleurs qui retenaient lâchement ses cheveux qui vinrent recouvrir avec une étonnante grâce ses épaules. Le violet de sa chevelure dansa dans ses yeux et elle passa en coup de brosse ses doigts à travers pour les démêler légèrement. Ils avaient beaucoup poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant presque sous les fesses. Hinata était fière d'arborer des cheveux aussi longs. Pour elle, cela faisait partie des traits caractéristiques des Hyûga et elle entretenait l'appartenance à sa famille à travers le soin qu'elle apportait à cette chevelure.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre où l'attendait déjà Tori. Cette dernière l'aida à se dévêtir avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit. Hinata s'arrêta un instant devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure et soupira profondément. L'idée de se marier lui semblait inconcevable. Elle aimait encore Naruto, tout du moins, elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle avait pris l'habitude de son indifférence et espérait encore secrètement qu'il éprouva un jour un sentiment plus fort à son égard. La lune perçait les nuages et illumina le soir et le bassin intérieur de la cour, faisant danser les reflets de la lune à travers ses vagues.

Elle tenta de s'endormir mais ses pensées ne cessaient de la tourmenter. Elle pensait à sa vie actuelle et ne se sentait clairement pas heureuse même si elle se sentait reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui. Elle vivait au jour le jour, s'entraînant sans relâche en attendant que Naruto daigne enfin lui accorder plus qu'une amitié fade et révérencieuse. Naruto l'appréciait, de cela, elle en était certaine mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Elle s'en était satisfaite pendant très longtemps mais cela n'était plus assez à ses yeux. Sakura et Ino l'avaient mainte fois encouragé et elle avait osé le lui dire. Mais il n'avait même pas compris l'essence même de son aveu. Il pensait qu'elle l'aimait comme une amie et elle ne l'avait pas démenti tellement elle était honteuse à ce moment-là.

« Naruto », murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, repoussant les couvertures qui la recouvraient. « Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ? »

Elle se massa lentement le cou et se leva. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure et se résigna à se lever. Il était à peine 3 heures du matin. « Autant mettre à profit ces heures » dirait son père. Elle se changea rapidement, enfilant sa tenue habituelle qui consistait en un haut à rayures verticales qui maintenait parfaitement sa taille et d'un short court. Elle termina de s'habiller et se brossa gracieusement les cheveux avant de les natter.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la demeure Hyûga, un vent mordant soufflait. Elle releva le col de sa jacket et s'élança dans la nuit. Son père était déjà levé et se préparait déjà pour une autre de ses journées harassantes. Les affaires familiales étaient très prenantes et Hiashi demandait souvent à Hinata de participer. Son statut nouvellement acquis d'héritière en titre l'accaparait souvent. A 19 ans, il était temps, selon son père et les anciens, qu'elle y soit sensibilisée et elle s'y attelait avec patience et dévouement, même si cela l'ennuyait grandement.

Hinata s'arrêta près d'une étendue d'eau. Elle chercha un rocher et s'y installa en position du lotus. Elle voulait s'entraîner sur une technique qu'elle souhaitait perfectionner. La vision infrarouge demandait une très grande concentration. Elle n'excellait pas dans cette maitrise et l'échec n'était plus une option pour elle.

« Sekigensai ! »

Les veines qui cernaient ses yeux saillirent jusqu'à devenir visibles, sa vision se fit encore plus nette dans la nuit et elle vit alors la vie qui grouillait autour d'elle. Les insectes pullulaient à chaque recoin de la forêt et à ses yeux, ils étaient tous des tâches rouges qui parcouraient sa vision. Elle se concentrait alors sur chaque animal et tentait à chaque fois d'aller plus loin dans sa vision. Son entraînement se fit jusqu'à ce que le soleil débute son ascension dans le ciel. Puis elle rentra et sa journée démarra comme à son habitude à 6h30 pour son premier entraînement matinal qui consistait à travailler son Taijutsu. Après son entraînement de 2heures, elle se concentrait sur les arts de la séduction et de l'empoisonnement. Cet entraînement était d'une grande importance pour son clan et il était important pour une kunoichi d'exceller dans ces domaines. Et son père s'enorgueillit de voir que sa fille mettait un point d'honneur à réaliser ces tâches que beaucoup de femmes dédaignaient. Hinata, depuis quelques temps avait décidé de s'occuper l'esprit par cet apprentissage, surtout depuis la mort de Neji. Il lui semblait qu'être plus assidue et plus centrée sur son éducation ninja, lui permettait de faire plus facilement abstraction de son deuil.

« Si tu te retrouvais dans la situation où tu es infiltrée et qu'il te faut tuer une cible rapidement, comment procéderiez-vous ? » demanda son instructeur

« Puis-je être visible ? » demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant.

L'instructeur, un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années, hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Sans me faire remarquer je présume… » continua-t-elle

« Evidemment, c'est une infiltration, » marmonna-t-il mécontent.

« J'opterai dans ce cas pour un empoisonnement par aiguille, un poison fulgurant. »

Il tapota sur la table, il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il remarquait une erreur dans le plan que Hinata proposait.

« Non, il ne faut pas oublier l'après. Si vous procédez à un empoisonnement, il faut aussi penser au moment où vous devez partir sans éveiller les soupçons. Un poison trop rapide et les ninjas seront un obstacle à votre fuite. Un poison trop lent et un remède sera administré et la mission sera un échec. L'empoisonnement est un très bon moyen de réussir la mission, mais dans ce cas il faut opter pour un poison qui se distillera de manière à tuer la cible dans un laps de temps qui permettra une évasion sereine. Plus de discipline et de discernement est nécessaire Hinata-sama lors d'une exécution. La finesse est une arme redoutable et il vous faut l'acquérir. »

« Oui maître. »

« Quel poison serait efficace dans un cas comme celui-ci ? » demanda-t-il

Hinata se perdit quelques instants dans sa mémoire. Cherchant un poison qui pouvait convenir dans une telle situation. Le sarin serait trop rapide et tuerait la cible en quelques minutes. Le phosphore pourrait convenir mais les effets varient selon les différentes variables qu'il faut prendre en compte, selon la corpulence de la cible, son âge et sa résistance immunitaire. Plus elle réfléchissait et plus il lui semblait que l'atropine conviendrait.

« L'atropine serait sans doute le poison le plus adéquat », finit-elle par répondre.

« Exposez-moi les raisons de votre choix », déclara-t-il avec fermeté. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi le phosphore ou encore le fugu ? »

A cet instant-là, Hiashi entra sans autre forme de cérémonie et assista à l'exposé de sa fille.

« J'ai opté pour l'atropine car à la différence du phosphore, ce poison agit plus lentement puisqu'il se distille de façon plus lente. Permettant ainsi une plage de deux heures. J'ai délibérément choisi d'écarter le fugu qui laisse une fenêtre plus importante – à savoir 4 heures – car les symptômes sont beaucoup trop reconnaissables et cela m'évite une déconvenue dans mon projet d'évasion. De plus, en choisissant l'atropine, j'ai la certitude de pouvoir éliminer la cible sans éveiller les soupçons, m'assurant ainsi une réussite complète de la mission. »

Le maître acquiesça, semblant être satisfait de son élève.

« Merci Fujihiro », s'exclama Hiashi en s'avançant.

« Hiashi-dono », s'inclina Fujihiro

« Le cours est terminé me semble-t-il », fit Hiashi.

« Oui », répondit l'ancien. « Je vais vous laisser. Hinata-sama », dit-il en s'inclinant face à la jeune maîtresse.

« Merci beaucoup Fujihiro-sensei », s'inclina-t-elle à son tour.

Le vieil homme quitta la pièce, laissant les deux parents seuls.

« Hinata, j'étais venu voir tes progrès. Je vois que tu maîtrises de plus en plus l'art des poisons. »

Hinata acquiesça, appréciant sincèrement les compliments de son père.

« Oui, c'est très intéressant et fort pratique durant les missions que ce soit pour les éliminations ou les missions moins purgatives. »

Ils discutèrent un moment avant que Hinata s'éclipse pour assister à son prochain cours de Shamisen. Instrument traditionnel qu'affectionnait particulièrement sa mère et qu'elle prenait plaisir à jouer.

En arrivant vers la salle qu'elle utilisait pour jouer, elle vit Tenten dans la cour interne. Elle se souvint soudainement que Tenten avait prévu de la rencontrer avant son cours de Shamisen.

« Tenten ! »

« Hinata ! »

Elles étaient ravies de se revoir. Tenten passait beaucoup moins depuis la mort de son cousin et cela l'attristait grandement.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir », fit Tenten.

« Moi aussi Tenten, ça fait si longtemps. Je t'en prie, asseyons-nous. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter et rire.

« Je compte ouvrir une boutique, maintenant que la paix est revenue. Il faudra que tu viennes me rendre visite de temps en temps. »

Hinata sourit en la félicitant avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'apprendre, je sais que c'était un de tes rêves », s'exclama Hinata.

« Oui, si je suis venue ici Hinata, c'était aussi pour te demander ton approbation. Je… Je voudrais appeler ma boutique 'L'oiseau à vis'. »

« 'Tori ni Neji Komu'… voilà un très beau nom, je suis sûre que Neji en aurait été flatté même s'il t'aurait sûrement dit que c'était un nom tout à fait ridicule », déclara la brune aux yeux de lait en souriant.

« Je le pense aussi », murmura Tenten en prenant les mains de son amie. « Merci Hinata. »

Alors qu'elles discutaient encore, un oiseau de papier se posa en face d'elles. Hinata l'attrapa et lut son nom dessus. Elle le décacheta et lut le message.

« Hum… le Rokudaime me demande », fit-elle en repliant la lettre. « Je vais devoir te laisser Tenten. »

Tenten sourit avant de hocher la tête.

« De toute façon, je devais te laisser moi aussi. Je devais voir Lee ce matin. »

Elles se saluèrent avant que Hinata ne file vers la tour du Hokage. Ses cours de Shamisen attendraient.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la tour et qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau du Hokage, elle y trouva Kiba et Shino qui patientaient.

« Hé salut Hinata ! » s'enthousiasma Kiba.

« Hinata », salua calmement Shino

« Ah, bonjour Hinata », s'exclama le Rokudaime.

Hinata salua amicalement ses amis et son Hokage avant que celui-ci n'explique la raison de leur venue.

« Vous dites qu'il y a des mouvements curieux près des limites du village de Bokyaku ? » questionna Kiba en fronçant les sourcils

Le Hokage se leva lentement avant de se poster devant les grandes baies vitrées qui encadraient son bureau.

« Oui, votre mission est de vous rendre sur les lieux et de relever toutes les éventuelles anomalies. Nous ne pouvons permettre la moindre erreur. Le village est encore à peine remis de la dernière grande guerre et si par mégarde, une rébellion devait être fomentée, il vous faudra la tuer dans l'œuf. »

Les trois coéquipiers acquiescèrent tandis que Kakashi se retournait vers eux et chercha le parchemin lié à leur mission dans le tas de papiers qui s'étalait sur son bureau.

« Shino, tu seras le capitaine d'équipe. Le départ de la mission est prévu pour demain matin à 5h », dit-il en tendant un rouleau à son interlocuteur. « Maintenant vous pouvez disposer. »

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent rapidement vaquer à leur occupation. Hinata était déjà rentrée et avait d'ores et déjà prévenu son père de son départ imminent pour une mission. Celui-ci lui souhaita une bonne mission avant de retourner à ses parchemins. Pourtant, au moment où elle s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, Hiashi l'arrêta.

« Hinata, toi qui es ma fille et aussi l'héritière de cette famille, j'aimerai ton avis sur une situation qui me tient à cœur. »

La jeune femme se retourna, un air surpris peint sur le visage.

« Père, si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas. »

« Tes paroles m'honorent. Je sais que c'est un sujet qui te tient à cœur et pourtant j'aimerai un avis tout à fait objectif sur la question. »

Hinata fronça les sourcils, comprenant le sérieux de sa demande. Elle acquiesça tandis que son père continua son propos.

« J'ai décidé d'abolir l'asservissement de la branche secondaire en souvenir de Neji mais aussi de son père, mon frère Hizashi. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Hinata chancela, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle ne put répondre. Elle savait que Neji aurait été heureux à cet instant-là, lui qui se voyait comme un oiseau en cage. Ce jour de liberté tant attendu arrivait enfin et malheureusement, la vie l'en avait privé.

« Pè… père… vos actes vous honorent et je suis sûre qu'ils en auraient été plus que comblés. Ce sont des centaines de vœux qui seront exaucés lors de votre annonce et y compris le mien. »

Hiashi la regarda un instant et sourit.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que mon avis est partagé. »

Sur ces mots, Hinata sourit avant de s'éclipser et alla préparer ses affaires le cœur en joie. Ce ne serait certainement pas une révélation qui comblerait le cœur des anciens et probablement que certains se positionneraient contre mais c'était déjà un énorme pas en avant pour sa famille aux mœurs si dépassées. Et dans cette guerre qui ravagerait sa famille, elle y prendrait part avec un enthousiasme des plus féroces. De cela, elle en était convaincue.

Le lendemain matin, elle quitta la demeure Hyûga de très bonne heure. Rejoignant Shino qui était déjà présent, ensemble, ils attendirent leur dernier coéquipier.

« Ah ! Vous êtes déjà là ! Vous savez qu'on avait dit 5h du matin hein ! » s'exclama d'une voix endormie Kiba.

Akamaru se plaignit aussi d'une voix déjà plus vive alors que Shino et Hinata passaient déjà les portes du village.

« Hinata, lorsque nous arriverons près de la rivière Hozu-gawa, tu pourras utiliser ton byakugan. »

« Très bien ! » Fit-elle en sautant sur une autre branche.

Son pas était plus léger et elle se déplaçait beaucoup plus rapidement. Ses heures de dur labeur payaient et elle en était très fière. Elle savait qu'elle avait progressé et elle suivait à présent avec aisance ses deux coéquipiers.

« Akamaru ! Faut que t'arrêtes de manger toutes mes chaussures ! Ça devient chiant de marcher dans ta bave ! » se plaignit Kiba en sautant de branche en branche.

Son coéquipier canin sembla renifler de honte mais Hinata n'y accorda pas plus d'attention. L'équipe 8 arriva enfin près de la rivière Hozu-gawa et Hinata activa rapidement son Byakugan. Après avoir eu le temps de souffler un peu, ils reprirent la route. Hinata percevait toute forme de vie et semblait rassurée. Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune menace aux alentours et elle faisait souvent un rapport à Shino et Kiba.

« Il y a une source d'eau à environ 3km, on peut s'y arrêter pour la nuit », proposa-t-elle.

« C'est une bonne idée », approuva Kiba. « Akamaru et moi on commence à avoir mal aux coussinets »

Shino acquiesça alors qu'il suivait le pas rapide de la jeune kunoichi.

« Arrêtons-nous dans ce cas, nous pourrons ainsi faire un point sur la mission et monter nos couchages avant que la nuit tombe. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une zone à l'abri des regards et s'installèrent assez rapidement. Le temps pour Kiba de réussir à démêler son couchage.

Hinata, pour sa part avait déjà allumé le feu et réchauffer leurs rations de survie tandis que Shino s'occupait de faire le point sur leur localisation. Ils mangèrent alors et Shino en profita pour les informer.

« Nous sommes à environ deux jours de la ville de Bokyaku. Nous serons sur le site de la mission après-demain. »

Akamaru vint s'installer aux pieds de Hinata qui en profita pour lui donner quelques morceaux de son plat.

« Je trouve ça quand même étrange que le Hokage nous envoie que sur de simples dires », releva Kiba.

« Oui c'est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu expéditif, mais je ne trouve pas ça complètement irréfléchi », renchérit Shino

Hinata flatta les oreilles d'Akamaru qui s'étala de tout son long.

« Je partage l'avis de Shino. Si jamais une rébellion était en marche, il faut à tout prix éviter qu'elle ne se propage. Le rôle du Hokage est de s'assurer que toute menace soit écartée. Et la nôtre est de vérifiée que rien ne trouble la paix nouvellement acquise. »

« Bien parlé Hinata ! » sourit Kiba

« Oui, mais je me pose quand même la question de savoir pourquoi le Hokage n'a envoyé que notre équipe… surtout si c'est pour mater une possible rébellion. »

Et les divagations continuèrent longtemps ainsi. Hinata en profita pour abandonner ses deux compères et alla se relaxer dans l'eau froide de la rivière Kinu-gawa.

Lorsqu'elle se déshabilla et marcha sur l'eau, elle s'autorisa à ne plus penser à rien. Ce moment était le sien et elle se laissa aller. Hinata aimait ces instants et avait pris l'habitude d'en faire un rituel. Aussi, elle commença à se mouvoir avec grâce, se déplaçant sur l'eau avec une habilité qui ne laissait aucun doute. Elle était habile dans chacun de ses pas et dansait avec finesse et élégance. Les rais de la lune se reflétant dans les vagues, inondant le lieu d'une lumière presque divine. La jeune femme se sentant enfin calme et épuisée, se laissa alors avaler par les eaux, refroidissant son corps devenu chaud grâce à l'exercice. Ses souvenirs revenant, elle se souvint alors de la seule et unique fois où elle avait été surprise. Naruto ne se doutant pas qu'il avait alors surpris son entraînement nocturne. Même Kiba et Shino ne s'étaient jamais douté qu'elle s'adonnait à ce genre de pratique lors de leur mission. Elle soupira, profitant alors de se laver avant de retourner vers le campement.

Quand elle revint, elle retrouva Kiba endormi tandis que Shino était assis face au feu.

« Tu ne dors pas Shino ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

« Non, le sommeil est une denrée rare ces derniers temps » répondit-il en attisant le feu.

Elle acquiesça, jetant son dévolu sur les flammes qui s'embrasaient dans le foyer.

« Je vais monter la garde en attendant le sommeil » l'informa-t-il « profites-en pour aller dormir, la journée de demain risque d'être longue sinon. »

« D'accord, merci Shino » répondit-elle en se levant. « A demain »

La nuit fut longue et peu reposante. Les jours suivants, l'équipe 8 passa la majeure partie des journées à se déplacer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils arrivent à la zone de leur mission. Hinata vit quelques âmes se déplaçant mais ils n'étaient pas menaçants. Soudain, Hinata remarqua un corps inerte.

« Nord-est ! Un corps immobile. Il semble être encore vivant » Annonça-t-elle en pointant une direction.

« Ne nous précipitons pas » fit Shino en s'arrêtant sur une branche.

Kiba qui suivait s'arrêta sur une branche plus loin, Akamaru le suivant de près.

« Akamaru, tu sens toi aussi cette odeur ? » demanda Kiba en reniflant

Akamaru se plaignit légèrement, semblant donné raison à son maître.

« Oui… ça sent le feu et de la viande carbonisée… » marmonna Kiba en grimaçant. « Ils ont loupé leur barbecue si tu veux mon avis »

Akamaru aboya un instant contre Kiba qui se retourna vers lui.

« T'es sûr ? Je ne sens rien pourtant… » dit-il à son compagnon canin.

Il renifla profondément et se tendit un instant.

« Oui tu as raison… Un combat a eu lieu, il a dû être particulièrement sauvage parce qu'Akamaru et moi sentons l'odeur du sang. L'odeur de la mort est particulièrement forte dans cette direction » balbutia Kiba en se cachant le nez

Shino et Hinata regardèrent vers la direction qu'il pointait et acquiescèrent.

« Nous irons voir après avoir récupérer l'inanimé », informa Shino. « Priorité à la récolte d'informations et ce sujet est une mine d'informations »

D'accord, répondirent ses deux coéquipiers en sautant aux branches.

Ils se dépêchèrent alors, se dirigeant vers la personne inanimée, des questions plein la tête. Qui était-il et surtout que faisait-il en aval de la zone de combat ?

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que ça mérite une suite ?

A bientôt.

Akhen (L)


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2, en espérant qu'il éveillera votre curiosité.

Bonne lecture

aKhen (L)

* * *

 _Shino et Hinata regardèrent vers la direction qu'il pointait et acquiescèrent._

 _\- « Nous irons voir après avoir récupérer l'inanimé », informa Shino. « Priorité à la récolte d'informations et ce sujet est une mine d'informations »_

 _\- D'accord, répondirent ses deux coéquipiers en sautant aux branches._

 _Ils se dépêchèrent alors, se dirigeant vers la personne inanimée, des questions plein la tête. Qui était-il et surtout que faisait-il en aval de la zone de combat ?_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la zone, Hinata fit un geste à ses deux coéquipiers. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement et Shino laissa s'échapper quelques insectes tandis que Kiba se mettait en position de défense.

« Il commence à se réveiller, il faut agir vite » murmura-t-elle alors que la personne commençait à bouger. Le mouvement était presque imperceptible à certains yeux non expérimentés mais pas à ceux d'un membre de la famille Hyûga.

Aussitôt Kiba et Shino sautèrent à terre tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait du lit de la rivière où s'était échouée la personne inanimée. Hinata l'immobilisa rapidement en touchant les tenketsus et en l'endormant rapidement d'un coup bien ciblé.

« Il est maintenant inoffensif » informa Kiba alors qu'il poussait un peu l'inanimé.

« Pour au moins 8h » continua Hinata

Plus elle regarda le ninja, car à n'en pas douter, c'en était un, plus elle remarqua que ses traits étaient étrangement fins. Il portait un bandeau frontal particulier qui arborait le symbole d'un shuriken fûma à deux lames uniquement. Ce symbole lui était totalement inconnu.

« Tu connais ce symbole Hinata ? » questionna Kiba en montrant le bandeau

« Non, je me demandais justement d'où il venait » répondit-elle pensivement

Ils retirèrent le ninja inconnu de l'eau et Hinata s'aperçut des blessures profondes dont l'une qui allait de son épaule à la moitié de son torse et les différentes brûlures qui parsemaient son corps. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que le dit ninja était en réalité une jeune femme. Hinata se dépêcha alors de cacher sa nudité et pratiqua un rapide diagnostique et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui s'opérait sur son patient. Lorsqu'elle fut stabilisée, elle informa Shino qui décida qu'il était plus que temps de se déplacer.

« Ne nous attardons pas, nous sommes à découvert et nous serions des cibles faciles. On doit se rendre sur la zone de combat » ordonna Shino « Hinata gardes ton Byakugan opérationnel, si des ennemis venaient à apparaître il faut qu'on soit mis au courant »

Elle acquiesça en aidant Kiba à mettre la prisonnière sur le dos d'Akamaru. Kiba en la portant fit remarquer la légèreté de la jeune femme. Puis ils se dépêchèrent et se dirigèrent vers la zone de combat. Kiba se mit en tête du cortège et mena rapidement son équipe vers les lieux du drame. Plus ils avançaient et plus l'odeur du sang et de la fumée se fit forte. Kiba qui ne pouvait supporter davantage cette odeur putride se cacha le nez avec sa main, grimaçant. Hinata, à son tour fit de même tandis que Shino n'était pas particulièrement dérangé par l'odeur mais plutôt par la fumée qui commençait à être de plus en plus étouffante.

« Hinata vois-tu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il

« Non, il ne me semble rien percevoir » fit-elle en bougeant frénétiquement la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée des bois qui ouvrait sur une petite prairie ouverte sur le ciel et là, ils virent le massacre qui s'y était déroulé.

« Kamisama », murmura Hinata en voyant les corps.

L'équipe 8 avait devant les yeux une multitude de corps embrasés, des flammes d'un bleu vif les dévorant. C'était pour la plupart des shinobis qui portaient tous le même bandeau que la jeune femme que portait Akamaru. Hinata s'autorisa à jeter un regard à cette femme aux longs cheveux rouges nattés et se demanda d'où elle venait. Elle reporta son regard vers Shino qui inspectait les lieux.

« All.. allez-vous-en ! » murmura une voix à peine audible

Hinata se retourna et vit la jeune femme tentant de bouger. Kiba se tendit tandis que Hinata se mettait déjà en position de défense.

« Ne bouges pas, je ne vous… ne vous attaquerez pas, vous avez bloqué tous mes mouvements » dit la jeune femme avec difficulté.

Et elle pensa à ce moment-là, qu'elle était bien en peine de pouvoir attaquer trois shinobis en pleine possession de leurs capacités. C'était peine perdue et elle ne pourrait bouger avant un moment.

« Il faut s'en aller… ils… ils vont revenir et ils termineront le travail » articula-t-elle comme possédée.

Kiba s'approcha de Hinata, réduisant l'écart qui le séparait de la prisonnière et lui. Il devait à tout prix garder les yeux sur cette femme qui avait réussi à se réveiller d'un coup aussi brutal. Comment avait-elle réussi à se réveiller ?

« Qui ça 'ils' ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant ses kunais

« Probablement des shinobis » répondit Shino en examinant les alentours

« Ceux qui ont fait ce carnage ? » se demanda Hinata

La jeune kunoichi tenta de bouger mais Akamaru grogna et n'y arrivant point, elle arrêta d'essayer. Ce qui eut l'effet de calmer aussitôt le chien ninja.

« Ce ne sont pas que des shinobis, ce sont des armes humaines et pour… pour te répondre ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait ça, c'est moi… »

Hinata et Kiba se postèrent de façon encore plus défensive, prêts à en découdre avec la jeune femme.

« C'est trop tard… ils sont déjà là ! » s'écria la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges.

Hinata qui avait toujours son dojutsu activé, chercha activement la présence de Shinobis mais ne vit, dans un premier temps, rien du tout mais alors qu'elle continuait à analyser les entourages, la jeune Hyûga se tendit et vit trois hommes se déplaçant à une vitesse folle.

« Hinata ! » clama d'une voix Kiba et Shino

« Oui, je vois 3 hommes qui s'approchent à grande vitesse ! Ils sont à 15km pour l'instant »

Shino courut pour s'approcher de ses coéquipiers et ensemble, ils décidèrent de mettre de la distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

« Il nous faut un plan pour les piéger » proposa Kiba en sautant d'arbres en arbres.

« Impossible de les distancer, au rythme où ils vont, ils nous rattraperont dans un peu moins de 20mn ! » les informa Hinata.

« Votre seule chance serait de me laisser… ici » murmura la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges

Hinata la regarda rapidement et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait forte :

« Hors de question »

« Hinata a raison, nous sommes des shinobis et la lâcheté n'est pas une option » confirma Kiba

La rescapée sourit et se laissa aller contre le poil rude d'Akamaru, lasse de toute cette agitation.

« Alors la seule option qui vous reste… est la mort » murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Shino qui n'était pas loin, la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop la tournure des évènements. De plus, il n'appréciait pas le défaitisme dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Il devait trouver au plus vite un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

« Toi qui as l'air de les connaître, quels sont leurs points faibles ? » demanda-t-il

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et tenta un regard vers le shinobi aux lunettes.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous aider ? Je me suis résignée à… à mourir tout à l'heure, vous n'avez fait que retarder mon départ vers l'au-delà en me sortant de cette eau croupie » répondit-elle avec mépris

« En nous aidant, tu gagneras à être traitée de la manière la plus amicale pour une prisonnière par notre village » affirma Kiba

La jeune femme considéra alors l'information et décida que cela pouvait sans doute lui être profitable. Bien qu'elle leur ait dit qu'elle avait renoncé à vivre, il n'en était en vérité rien. Il fallait qu'elle survive. Il était inconcevable qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa mission. Et une collaboration avec Konoha ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

« Ce sont des machines à tuer, ils ont très peu de faiblesse et si vous les prenez par surprise, vous aurez l'avantage pendant un court instant. Le combat au corps à corps est leur plus grand atout. Bien évidemment si vous possédez un dojutsu ce ne pourrait qu'être avantageux. » répondit la jeune femme.

Shino réfléchissait. Un plan, il leur fallait un plan.

« Hinata, ils sont à combien de distance à présent ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je dirais à environ 12km » répondit-elle

Kiba était un vaillant ninja qui excellait dans le corps à corps tout comme Hinata dont les aptitudes se basaient surtout sur le Taijutsu. Tandis que ses propres compétences d'Aburame reposaient plutôt dans le combat à distance. Au vu de ces constatations, le combat à distance était plus que déconseillé.

« Très bien, on va faire comme ça » s'exclama Shino, arrêtant aussitôt sa course.

Il exposa ainsi son plan qui fut approuvé par l'équipe et même par la jeune femme. Ils n'auraient pas de deuxième chance et il leur faudrait faire preuve d'une détermination. Shino comptait énormément sur l'effet de surprise.

D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent et se positionnèrent sur les différentes zones prévues. De cette façon, ils avaient une bonne vue sur les ennemis.

La kunoichi aux cheveux rouges s'installa contre un arbre et attendit patiemment que les ennemis fondent sur elle. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et ne s'inquiéta pas, la stratégie qui avait été proposée était la plus probable de réussir. Elle inspira fortement alors qu'elle entendait les ennemis s'approcher, ralentissant le pas pour finalement se retrouver face à elle. Ils étaient, tout comme les ninjas tués, vêtus de noir. Un masque sur le visage ne laissant que deux grands trous pour les yeux.

« Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama un des ninjas. « Mayumi, ta mort aurait pu servir la cause »

Ainsi c'était comme ça que se prénommait la prisonnière. Et puis que voulait-il dire par ''cause'' ? La jeune femme se leva et fit face aux hommes, un sourire aux lèvres. L'homme qui devait être le chef d'équipe sourit à son tour.

« Désolé, Mayumi était un peu occupée, mais je peux prendre un message si vous voulez » ironisa Kiba en se retransformant.

Akamaru sauta sur l'un des 3 hommes tandis que Kiba lui lacérait le corps. Hinata et Shino avaient déjà engagé le combat auprès des deux autres hommes.

Hinata provoquait de considérables dégâts sur son adversaire, elle avait déjà réussi à toucher quelques-uns de ses tenketsus mais la surprise passée, son opposant la repoussa violemment contre l'un des arbres qui bordaient le lieu.

Aussitôt elle se releva et put voir la violence des combats qui faisait rage chez ses coéquipiers. Shino se débattait avec vaillance alors que ses insectes volaient autour de son ennemi tandis que Kiba et Akamaru donnaient du fil à retordre au ninja rival.

« Regarde-moi femme ! C'est moi que tu combats » cria-t-il en sortant son katana.

Hinata soupira, cherchant la force d'esprit qu'il lui faudrait pour faire face à ce combat. Elle attrapa un kunai et inspira longuement. Elle était prête. La Hyûga pensa furtivement à son Nindô et sourit.

« Katon : La cage infernale ! » formula le ninja en soufflant un feu monstrueux

Des barreaux s'élancèrent rapidement vers Hinata alors qu'elle sautait de bonds en bonds pour leurs échapper. Voyant qu'ils ne faisaient que suivre ses pas, elle se résolut à faire appel à un jutsu.

« Suiton : Bouclier d'eau ! » contra Hinata

Un bouclier d'eau se créa et protégea Hinata. Lorsque le feu rencontra l'eau, une vapeur épaisse se forma. Profitant de l'aveuglement passager de son ennemi, Hinata sauta dans cette vapeur et tenta de le frapper. Mais l'homme, bien qu'il n'avait plus de visibilité avait une parfaite audition. Il pouvait entendre ses pas et l'avait senti s'approcher. Il contra rapidement ses attaques tandis qu'il la blessa à l'abdomen.

Hinata sauta de plusieurs bonds en arrière et recracha du sang. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il sache se battre sans l'aide de ses yeux. Elle déglutit son sang dans la bouche et grimaça après avoir recraché une nouvelle salve de sang. Il avait réussi à toucher un de ses poumons. Sa respiration avait accélérée et pourtant, elle avait du mal à respirer.

Elle se reprit avant de courir avec fureur sur son assaillant. L'homme dansait avec son katana et la frôla à plusieurs reprises. Jusqu'à ce que fatiguée, elle n'arrive plus à faire face, bien trop occupée à couper ses circuits de chakras. D'un coup, il lui lacéra l'épaule. Ravi d'avoir réussi à la toucher, il rebondit de plusieurs bonds en arrière.

Pourtant dès qu'il posa le pied au sol, il ressentit un étrange sentiment. Car durant la danse qu'il avait effectuée, il n'avait pas fait attention à la propre danse que Hinata avait effectuée à son tour. Il posa un genou au sol, comprenant qu'il avait été dupé, il tomba au sol. Hors de combat.

Hinata haleta, sa respiration était vraiment saccadée. Elle concentra un peu de son chakra dans la main avant de se guérir. Il fallait aller aider ses amis. Elle soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle sentait déjà les effets du jutsu médical.

« Kiba ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il se faisait transpercer par 3 kunais.

Akamaru était aussi mal en point, elle courut vers son ami et se posta devant lui pour le protéger. Elle dévia l'ensemble des shurikens qui avaient été lancés avant de s'élancer vers l'ennemi. Elle se battait au corps à corps avec l'ennemi avec ardeur. L'homme était d'un gabarit plutôt fin et avait de longs cheveux noirs qui atteignaient ses fesses. Cette femme avait des ressources et ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux étaient des plus étranges. Etait-ce le fameux dojutsu dont avait parlé le chef ? Il sourit sous son masque. Il aurait des choses à raconter lorsqu'il rentrerait au manoir. Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur son combat Elle ne vit pas Kiba se relever en crachant un peu de sang, le visage parsemé de petites coupures qui saignaient.

« Akamaru, t'es prêt ? » dit-il avec difficultés, se tenant la côte droite.

Le chien ninja acquiesça, les canines apparentes. Il comptait bien rendre au centuple, les blessures qu'il avait infligées à son maître. Il grogna en direction de l'ennemi

« La voix de la bête ! » s'écria Kiba en prenant une pose bestiale.

Aussitôt, Akamaru se transforma en un deuxième Kiba tandis que celui-ci prenait à son tour une apparence qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Le chien transformé sauta dès lors sur le dos de Kiba et ensemble, ils exécutèrent la danse du chien. Devenus bien plus puissants, rapides et habiles, Kiba et Akamaru plongèrent de nouveau dans le combat avec une férocité renouvelée. D'un coup de griffe, ils déchirèrent la peau du bras de leur assaillant. Dans un cri, l'ennemi sauta et s'éloigna.

« Ninpō : La danse des fines aiguilles » annonça le ninja alors que ses cheveux se concentraient en chakra.

Dès lors que ses cheveux furent gorgés de chakra, ils devinrent des pointes, pour finalement être aussi aiguisées que des lames. Le ninja les regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Maintenant, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de le battre.

« Kiba recule ! » hurla Hinata alors que les aiguilles fonçaient droit vers eux.

Kiba s'exécuta, se déplaçant rapidement derrière Hinata.

« Les 64 poings du hakke protecteurs ! » fit-elle.

Les fils de chakra qu'elle tissa les protégèrent en empêchant les aiguilles capillaires de les atteindre et les découpant avec une rapidité effrayante. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vu, les aiguilles qui avaient dévié son mur de fils de chakra.

L'attaque du ninja, commandée par son esprit avait réussi à contourner la défense de Hinata des deux côtés et s'élança vers les deux Inuzuka. Kiba et Akamaru réussirent à éviter l'attaque d'un côté mais, n'ayant pas prévu l'attaque à revers, ne purent échapper aux aiguilles qui fondirent sur eux. Les transperçant de parts en parts.

« Kiba ! » hurla Hinata qui voulut courir auprès de lui et d'Akamaru.

Akamaru, sous la douleur se retransforma en chien. Il gémit alors que Kiba s'écroulait à terre.

« Akamaru… » s'inquiéta Kiba alors qu'il tentait de s'approcher de son meilleur ami.

« Pathétique ! Et c'est ça l'élite de Konoha ? » se moqua le ninja

Hinata se retourna vers le ninja qui riait ironiquement. Elle n'appréciait absolument pas l'affront fait à son village et encore moins de voir le dédain que lui procurait la douleur de ses amis et coéquipiers qu'étaient Kiba et Akamaru.

« Tu vas voir ce que Konoha est capable de faire ! » s'écria-t-elle « Paumes Jumelles des Lions Agiles ! »

Elle s'élança et combattit avec ferveur. Hinata n'était plus la jeune femme faible, elle était une kunoichi et son village croyait en elle. Elle laverait l'injure dans le sang.

Les deux ninjas étaient en plein combat quand soudain ils entendirent un rugissement rauque et grinçant. Hinata s'apprêtait à un nouvel assaut quand un léopard géant sortit des bois et fondit sur le ninja ennemi. Hinata sous l'effet de surprise, s'éloigna de plusieurs bonds et le regarda se faire littéralement avaler dans d'atroces cris alors qu'il se faisait déchiqueté par les crocs de l'animal. Terrorisée, elle tomba sur les fesses et regarda l'énorme léopard noir avec une balafre sur l'œil droit s'approcher d'elle.

« Kirikizu arrêtes » fit une voix dans les bois.

Le léopard géant répondant au nom de Kirikizu s'arrêta et sourit

« T'es sûre Mayumi ? Je pourrai l'avaler celle-là aussi » répondit-il en montrant ses canines acérées et ensanglantées.

« Non, c'est une amie » répondit la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges. « J'ai l'impression que ton adversaire s'est enfuit » dit-elle en s'adressant à Shino, alors qu'elle sortait des bois difficilement.

Hinata la regardait faire. Comment pouvait-elle bouger ? Et surtout comment avait-elle fait pour invoquer alors que ses tenketsus avaient été complètement bloqués ?

« Comment ? Comment as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Mayumi la regarda un instant avant de sourire.

« Secret de ninja » souffla-t-elle en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres.

Elle grimaça alors qu'elle sentait une de ses plaies se rouvrir, elle s'arrêta un instant avant de souffler comme pour calmer ses douleurs avant de se laisser aller contre le tronc d'un arbre. Hinata la regarda un instant avant de partir ausculter Kiba qui avait des plaies partout sur le corps.

« Laisses-moi Hinata, occupes-toi plutôt d'Akamaru » dit-il en repoussant ses mains.

Hinata le regarda dans les yeux, voyant le sérieux de Kiba, elle acquiesça. Akamaru se remit rapidement sur pattes. Il n'était pas totalement remis, mais il pourrait marcher sans mal. Dès qu'elle eut terminée, elle retourna vers Kiba qui, cette fois, se laissa faire.

« Ta maîtrise du jutsu médical s'est grandement améliorée » remarqua Shino qui s'était approché.

« Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela, les Hyûga avec leur maîtrise du chakra en font de très bons médic-nin » assura Kiba en grimaçant.

Hinata sourit en entendant la réponse de son ami.

« Oui Shino, j'ai travaillé sur mon jutsu médical et au vu des derniers évènements j'ai eu raison de le faire » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je ne veux pas faire la rabat-joie, mais j'aurai aussi besoin de tes talents Hyûga ! » grommela Mayumi.

Hinata se concentra sur les soins qu'elle administrait et lorsqu'elle termina, regarda Shino. Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer, l'intimant d'aller voir la prisonnière.

Dès lors que les soins furent donnés, ils se dépêchèrent de s'en aller. Les jours suivants furent éprouvants et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Konoha, ce fut dans un état peu glorieux. Ils déposèrent la prisonnière dans les geôles du village avant de tous rentrer chez eux. Le rapport de la mission attendrait le lendemain.

Lorsque Hinata arriva au manoir Hyûga, elle fut surprise d'être demandée de suite par son père. Elle qui espérait secrètement s'endormir dans une baignoire d'eau chaude, ne pouvait s'y prélasser. Mais elle se jura d'y courir dès l'entretien terminé.

Son père était encore à son bureau quand elle entra dans la pièce. Elle le vit froncer des sourcils et ses yeux s'éclairaient quand il vit sa fille à la porte.

« Hinata, ta mission s'est-elle bien déroulée ? » demanda-t-il en se levant de son siège.

Hinata acquiesça alors qu'elle humait l'odeur des vieux parchemins qui embaumait la pièce. Elle se souvenait que dans le passé, à chaque fois qu'elle venait dans cette salle c'était pour se faire sermonner et à chaque fois, elle en ressortait les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien, je dois te faire part d'une information. Durant les 3 jours de votre mission, une chose s'est passée et une décision a dû être prise en conséquence. » dit-il un air indéchiffrable peint sur le visage.

Hiashi ne savait que penser de ce retour. Le conseil avait décidé qu'il serait plus que nécessaire d'intervenir et Naruto Uzumaki avait pris la défense de l'ancien renégat, scellant ainsi la décision. Et maintenant, Hiashi devait résoudre un problème de plus.

« Que se passe-t-il père ? » demanda sa fille.

« Sasuke Uchiha est de retour parmi nous. » répondit-il en contournant son bureau.

Hinata parut soudainement surprise. Depuis le départ de Sasuke Uchiha après la fin de la guerre, la vie avait suivi son petit bonhomme de chemin. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Sasuke revienne même après deux ans.

« Le conseil a voté et malgré l'intervention du Uzumaki, il a été décidé qu'il serait suivi durant son temps dans le village. » l'informa-t-il.

La jeune femme enregistrait les informations, mais en quoi est-ce que cela la concernait ? Naruto devait être heureux que son ami soit de retour, et probablement que Sakura se faisait déjà des films d'une vie de famille avec Sasuke. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Sa vie ne dépendait plus du bonheur de Naruto. Elle devait être la seule artisane de son bonheur, cela elle l'avait compris avec la force des choses.

« Père, j'entends ce que vous dîtes mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? » dit-elle en replaçant une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille.

Hiashi croisa les bras et comme si il cherchait ses mots, il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et grimaça légèrement.

« Il semblerait que j'ai l'obligation de fournir deux personnes de mon clan pour veiller sur lui et sur ses agissements. » s'expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Sa fille le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà compris et en même temps, il sentait qu'elle n'était absolument pas enchantée à cette idée. Lorsque le conseil avait annoncé leur choix, Hiashi avait tenté de leur faire changer d'avis. Pourquoi les Hyûga devraient-ils jouer au garde du corps ? Il ne comprenait pas l'avis du conseil et le Hokage avait lui aussi tenté d'expliquer les raisons de ce choix. _''Le clan Hyûga possède un dojutsu exceptionnel qui peut convenir dans la filature et Sasuke ne saurait se soustraire à vos yeux''._ Ainsi avaient été les paroles de Kakashi Hatake, le Rokudaime Hokage.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Hinata, « N'a-t-il pas été gracié ? Pourquoi un suivi s'il a finalement rejoint notre camps ? »

Hiashi sembla réfléchir un instant et retourna derrière son bureau, comme pour prévenir Hinata que la discussion prendrait bientôt fin.

« Je ne peux parler pour le conseil, mais saches Hinata qu'après 2 ans, un homme peut revenir sur sa parole surtout s'il a déjà goûté aux ténèbres. La rédemption est un chemin long et périlleux et il est facile pour un homme d'y sombrer de nouveau, d'autant plus lorsqu'on y a grandit. » déclara-t-il, un air grave sur le visage.

Sa fille sembla comprendre ses paroles et acquiesça. De toute manière, ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui aurait la force de pouvoir changer les choses. Le chef du clan Hyûga, lui, comprenait tout de même les raisons qui avait menés le conseil à choisir de faire suivre l'Uchiha même s'il n'était pas certain d'accepter les conséquences qu'ils engendreraient. De plus, il devait montrer qu'il ne prenait pas à la légère la demande du Hokage et des conseillers. Aussi avait-il été important qu'il choisisse avec discernement les deux personnes qui seraient en charge de la surveillance de l'ancien renégat. Et il avait lutté longtemps pour éviter que sa fille n'y soit impliquée mais les anciens du clan avaient trouvé bon que justement elle y participe. Elle pourrait ainsi faire ses preuves, l'Uchiha et sa surveillance, après tout ce serait une mission des plus simples. En tous les cas c'est ce que Hyûga père tentait de se persuader.

« Bien, tu seras assignée à la mission ainsi que Kô, vous irez voir le Hokage demain matin à l'aube » l'informa-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau avant de sourire. « Tu peux maintenant aller te reposer et prendre une douche »

Hinata était dépitée, elle venait à peine de revenir d'une mission difficile qu'elle devait déjà enchaîné avec une autre mission. Et quelle mission ! Elle partit en direction de sa salle de bain et décida de se laisser couler dans l'eau chaude de son bain.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle n'avait pas envie de revoir cet Uchiha. En faites, elle n'avait envie de revoir personne, même Naruto n'était pas désiré. Et suivre son meilleur ami était le meilleur moyen de le voir fréquemment.

Hinata soupira. Oui, elle avait de la chance, plus qu'elle n'en aurait voulu. Elle laissa sa tête buter contre le rebord de la baignoire et fermi les yeux un instant. La paix, c'était ce à quoi elle aspirait.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, elle alla retrouver ses coéquipiers, accompagnée de Kô et ensemble ils firent leur rapport. Kiba romançait, rajoutant quelques brides qui le mettaient plus en avant tandis que Shino restait fidèle aux faits. Hinata souriait alors qu'elle les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, confirmant parfois les dires de ses amis lorsque le Hokage le demandait.

« Bien, merci pour ce rapport. Vous pouvez vous reposer pour l'instant. Il est fort probable que Shikamaru vous contacte plus tard pour d'autres missions. » dit le Rokudaime.

Shino et Kiba commencèrent à sortir quand ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant que Hinata ne les suivait pas.

« Tu ne viens pas Hinata ? » dit Kiba en la regardant fixement.

« Oh euh… non Kiba, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec le Hokage » s'expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

L'Inuzuka haussa des épaules et acquiesça.

« Veux-tu qu'on t'attende ? » questionna Shino

« Oh non, c'est gentil mais ça prendra du temps »

Elle se tourna vers le Hokage qui acquiesça, un sourire derrière son masque. Les deux compères partis, Kô entra et alors qu'il refermait la porte, le Hokage se leva pour aller chercher un parchemin.

« Bien, vous devez être les deux Hyûga choisis pour la mission ''Uchiha' » supposa Kakashi en prenant un rouleau.

« Vous supposez bien Hokage-sama » répondit Hinata, sérieuse.

« Hinata, appelles-moi Kakashi je te l'ai déjà dit. » se vexa le Hokage

Elle sourit alors en hochant la tête, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas son affliction à l'égard de ce titre. Le Rokudaime retourna vers son bureau satisfait et considéra le choix de Hiashi Hyûga. Il était plutôt étonné de voir l'héritière Hyûga et se douta que ce devait être un moyen de la faire entrer dans les bonnes grâces du conseil puis son regard tomba sur Kô Hyûga, il était un bon élément mais ne comptait pas parmi les meilleurs éléments que dénombraient le clan. Il posa son rouleau et se réinstalla avant de parler :

« Hm… Sasuke ne devrait pas trop tarder. Il a déjà été mis au courant de la situation. »

« Y a-t-il des modalités à connaître ? » demanda Kô

Kakashi prit son menton entre ses doigts et hocha négativement.

« Non… pas que je sache. Vous pourrez décider entre vous des plages horaires que vous vous partagerez. Autrement, ce n'est qu'une mission de façade, donc pas de zèle les enfants » prévint-il, les mains jointes.

Sur ces paroles, l'Uchiha entra et fit un signe de la tête à son sensei. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux ninjas et remarqua un visage qu'il semblait reconnaître

« Ah Sasuke ! Te voilà » dit Kakashi en souriant. « Comme nous en avions parlé, voici les ninjas qui seront assignés à ta surveillance »

Sasuke le regarda, le visage sans expression particulière. Il semblait résigné à jouer au jeu ridicule du conseil, mais en son for intérieur, il savait que cela était nécessaire pour la sécurité du village et s'il avait été question d'un autre ninja, il aurait été d'accord pour qu'un tel processus soit mis en place. Il jeta un regard furtif à ses cerbères et rencontra les yeux nacrés de la fille Hyûga. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils et retourna son attention sur le Hokage.

« Le suivi commence dès votre sortie de ce bureau, bien évidemment Sasuke, ce ne sont que des formalités mais il est important que tu t'y plies. » annonça Kakashi en souriant.

Le sourire de celui-ci était volontairement désinvolte mais il espérait ainsi que l'atmosphère soit plus légère.

« Je sais tout cela Maître-Hokage » dit Sasuke, un air indéchiffrable peint sur le visage « Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients puisque vous n'avez plus rien à dire, j'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent »

« Pas si vite, Sasuke. Comme tu t'en doutes, tes compagnons ici présents, t'accompagneront partout. Même durant tes missions. Tu peux y aller. » fit le Hokage en souriant.

Sasuke savait que cela allait se passer ainsi, il avait juste espérer que ce ne soit pas aussi pénible. Il se retourna, faisant ainsi voler sa cape noire quand le Rokudaime l'arrêta.

« Dernière chose. Le conseil a décidé que l'observation durerait 4 mois » informa Kakashi avant de se rassoir.

Il savait que l'information aurait eu l'effet d'une bombe, aussi avait-il décidé de le leur annoncer qu'à la fin de l'entretien. Et à voir la réaction de Sasuke, il avait bien fait. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté dans son mouvement et serrait le poing d'une rage contenue. Il inspira comme pour se calmer et après un instant de réflexion continua sa route.

Hinata et Kô s'inclinèrent avant de filer pour suivre Sasuke. La jeune femme regarda Kô, il faudrait qu'ils discutent sur la mise en place des roulements. Elle fronça des sourcils, l'information du Hokage l'avait plus que déplu. Pendant 4 mois, elle devrait suivre l'Uchiha dans tous ses faits et gestes, partager son intimité et être auprès de lui comme aucune autre. Elle ne comprenait pas la décision du conseil, l'ancien renégat avait manifestement changé et aujourd'hui, plus qu'aucun autre – excepté Naruto – avait œuvré pour le village. Alors pourquoi cette mission, qui comme l'avait dit le Hokage, n'était qu'une façade.

« Hinata-sama, est-ce que ça va ? » questionna Kô en sautant sur un autre toit.

Hinata le regarda du coin de l'œil. Kô avait toujours eu le don de lire en elle et travailler avec lui nécessiterait une attention particulière. Elle sourit avec gentillesse en lui assurant que tout allait bien. Lui expliquer qu'elle trouvait la situation de Sasuke Uchiha particulièrement injuste irait à l'encontre de ce qu'on attend d'un ninja.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Konoha. Sasuke se dirigea vers l'accueil tandis que Hinata et Kô étaient restés en retrait. Ensemble ils discutèrent alors des disponibilités de chacun. Ainsi, toutes les semaines, ils alterneraient, l'un travaillant le soir et l'autre le jour sauf pour les jours où le clan avait le Haut-Conseil et où la présence de Hinata était nécessaire. Et évidemment, elle avait bataillé pour garder son samedi matin de libre. Un rendez-vous très important était pris sur ces matinées. Elle sourit alors qu'elle voyait Kô partir. Il avait été décidé que l'alternance commencerait aujourd'hui.

« Sasuke Uchiha ? » appela une infirmière.

Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de la femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle et Hinata les suivit discrètement. L'infirmière invita Sasuke à s'installer tandis que la jeune femme resta à l'extérieur, elle activa son byakugan et vit Sasuke se tenir face à la fenêtre tournant le dos à la porte.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi quand, au bout du couloir elle vit Tsunade s'approcher. Le Godaime ralentit avant de s'arrêter à la hauteur de Hinata.

« Hinata, je suis ravie de te revoir » dit la Sannin en souriant.

« Moi aussi Godaime-sama » répondit Hinata en s'inclinant légèrement.

Tsunade sourit en riant intérieurement des habitudes de la vieille famille traditionnelle qu'était les Hyûga.

« Shizune m'a fait part de tes progrès en jutsus médicaux et j'ai également appris que tu suivais Sasuke en ce moment » reprit la légendaire perdante en jetant un œil à la porte fermée.

Hinata acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ces constatations.

« Il se peut que nous faisions appel à toi bientôt » continua Tsunade en attrapant la poignée « Passes une belle journée Hinata »

Puis elle sourit chaleureusement à la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans la salle. La consultation allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Re,

Soyez francs :) qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que cette suite n'est pas trop ennuyante. J'aime les suites logiques, même si ça peut paraître parfois un peu long et que vous ne trouviez pas qu'on rentre dans l'essence de la fiction. Je suis du genre perfectionniste et j'essaie de garder la personnalité de chaque personnage tel qu'ils sont par une recherche assez approfondie.

Alors votre avis est très important pour moi.

Merci pour les commentaires que vous laisserez.


End file.
